pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:About
About PvX@wikia PvX@wikia is a community-maintained wiki hosting a collection of character builds for the game Guild Wars. Everybody is welcome use the builds published here, to contribute by discussing, rating and improving existing builds and to submit new ones. This site was an official Guild Wars fansite. PvX@wikia has a sister project, PvXwiki. Both sites share the same history and the same content regarding contributions made until October 2010. After that, they started to develop individually. So far, the main difference is the overall look-and-feel of the two sites. PvX@wikia's design is following the framework defined by it's hosting company Wikia, with increasing focus on social networking functions. PvXwiki on the other hand is keeping the original design with a more encyclopedic style inspired by Wikipedia. Who writes builds? You. Everybody is allowed and encouraged to * browse this wiki for builds that might be interesting, and use them in the game, * give their opinion on existing builds by rating and discussing them, * post new ideas for builds, thus contributing to the database and getting feedback on what other people think about these ideas. Be aware that a wiki is a platform for collaborative editing. That means in particular that other people are allowed to modify and further develop the builds and their descriptions you submit here. History Much of the initial inspiration for this site came from GuildWiki. That site, founded in May 2005, started to host character builds in October 2006. In April 2007 GuildWiki decided to remove their build section and PvXwiki was created as a fork in order to maintain build information for the Guild Wars community. Existing builds were transferred from GuildWiki via a database dump. During the first years, PvXwiki was privately hosted and maintained by its founder Gcardinal. The growing popularity of the wiki then increased the amount of time and money needed to keep the side alive until private hosting was not feasible anymore. In February 2009 PvXwiki moved to its new host Wikia. Over the following years, the environment at Wikia changed. New features became available, other options were removed, with varying impact on PvXwiki and varying sympathy of the community. In October 2010, Wikia introduced their New Look and made it the mandatory default for all their wikis. This met strong opposition on many wikis including PvXwiki and, together with other issues, lead to increasing support for the idea of changing the host again. However, a simple move to another host was not possible any more due to lack of permission by Wikia. Instead, a copy of PvXwiki was set up at Curse.com while keeping the Wikia-hosted site online. As of this writing, both sites have very similar content and the main difference lies in the user interface. In the future, the two sites might attract partly or entirely distinct communities and thus develop in different directions. Further reading More details on the history of this wiki and ongoing developments can be found on our News page, the Community Portal and their associated dicussion and archive pages. For new editors, the following pages might be helpful: * Article retention – our official policy on what kind of data is hosted on this wiki * – information on how PvXwiki works, including submitting, editing and evaluating build articles * Community Portal – how you can help: a list of tasks that need to be done * Policy – a list of all the policies that are in effect on PvXwiki